


[PODFIC] Murdock on Defense

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Reconciliation, Secret Identity, Secrets, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: “How about we skip ahead to the part where you tell me why you’re drinking vodka in my apartment at two in the afternoon?”“How about we skip ahead to the part where you finally tell us where you were for nearly two months?” Marci asks sweetly.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Marci Stahl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Daredevil Kink Meme





	[PODFIC] Murdock on Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murdock on Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492802) by [BeaArthurPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon). 



> I put a lot of effort into making podfics. Despite this, I usually feel like I'm not doing the author (in this case, [BeaArthurPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon)) justice. I wanted y'all to know that I am doing my best to treat these fics well and show that I value them. The self-depreciation I tend to do is more a reflection of the fact that I still feel pretty unskilled at the acting/editing process! 
> 
> Anyway, I kiiiinda did voices in this one, which is Very Hard for me to pull off, so you should all know it was super daunting (and with a million re-do's) but fun and totally worth the ride ;) 
> 
> Thanks for joining me ^_^

Podfic of **Murdock on Defense**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ncEP695n6rOp3ZdhA1kReOeqkAdMkK6o)  
File Size: 31 MB  
Time: 31min

My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
Consider leaving feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492802) by [BeaArthurPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon)...  
who has also given blanket permission, which is awesome because some of my favs include  
[Penance for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563920), and  
[a Close Call in Hell's Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998658).  
(Though I rarely post, so don't hold your breath) :P  
  



End file.
